


Cursed

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dry Orgasm, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Really Porny Porn, Switching, Voyeurism, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco Malfoy takes an unexpected day off, his Auror partner decides to personally check he is not in any kind of trouble. Because that is what partners do, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a rough time lately. I had to do something to take my mind off things! :P

 

_"Potter, I won't be coming to work today. Something is up. Please inform Robbards I'm taking the day off. –M"_

 

Harry read the short note for the tenth time that day. In the three years they had been partners, Malfoy had _never_ taken an unscheduled day off. His _superior breeding_ wouldn't allow such lack of manners. That's why this anomaly bothered Harry, like an itch somewhere hard to reach that he couldn't manage to scratch.

At seven o'clock, as soon as his shift was over, Harry Floo called Malfoy. Nobody answered him, and the apartment felt quiet and empty. _He is not home,_ Harry told himself as he started to pull back. Just as the call disconnected, Harry thought he heard something. He stuck his head back into the network hoping to make out the noise, but the only discernible sound was the crackling of the embers. Harry finished the call and shook his head.

A take-away of fish and chips and a couple of butterbeers later, Harry had had enough of worrying about it. Malfoy might have company. He might be out. He might have gone to visit his mother or any number of other options, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He needed to find out. Harry grabbed a handful or Floo powder and stepped onto his fireplace.

"Malfoy's flat!"

oo0oo

The flat was dark and quiet. Harry had been standing next to the fireplace for several minutes —unable to decide whether to stay or go, when he heard it again, a low moan coming from the direction of Malfoy's bedroom. Harry listened with his heart in his mouth. If Malfoy had company, he would be furious at the intrusion. But Harry wasn't sure, something didn't feel right. He couldn't hear any voices, feel any movement, see anything that showed there was somebody else in the apartment. Harry decided to take a look. If Malfoy was _entertaining_ , Harry would leave quietly, making sure the couple in the bedroom didn't know he had been there. But if he was in trouble, Harry could help. All he needed was to take a quick look.

oo0oo

"Fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK! Ahh, for fuck's sake! I need to come!

 

In the darkness of the corridor, Harry blushed brightly. That didn't sound like pain. He should leave Malfoy to it. Still.  _I've made it this far, I better make sure._

The door to Malfoy's bedroom was very slightly ajar, and the noises coming from inside convinced Harry that Malfoy was alone. They also suggested that Malfoy was very likely wanking himself raw. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the bed from that angle, and Harry decided it would be very remiss of him not to double check he was indeed wanking, and that a terrible curse wasn't instead making Malfoy writhe on his bed in agony. Because Harry was Malfoy's partner, and a partner always made sure that their partner hadn't been cursed when they heard them moaning and whimpering in their beds, didn't they? And if Harry was suddenly hard as a rock inside his trousers, well, that didn't matter. He could ignore his discomfort in favour of assuring himself of Malfoy's safety, Harry told himself. Not because he had been lusting after Malfoy for the last three years, of course not, but because that's what partners did. Harry nodded to himself. Praying that the door wouldn't squeak, Harry widened the opening and tentatively stuck his head inside the room.

 oo0oo 

Harry couldn't move. He couldn't even when his cock tried to break through the fabric of his troursers. Insistently and repeatedly.

Malfoy was indeed writhing on his bed, though whether it was in agony or in ecstasy was difficult to say. His eyes were shut tight, head thrown back, and his hand was flying over his very hard, straining cock. Harry could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his own prick, but resisted the urge to touch himself. Malfoy's legs were open wide, and Harry stared at his balls in shameful fascination. They looked huge and swollen, and Malfoy was gently tugging and fondling them, rolling them between his fingers. His hips started pumping, thrusting into his own hand, and Harry felt such a rush of heat, he thought he would self-combust.

Harry could tell Malfoy was very close. He started circling his own hips, the small friction afforded by the fabric of his trousers almost making him moan. Malfoy's hand was speeding up, his groans and whimpers getting desperate. And then with a loud cry, Malfoy arched his back, his cock thrusting hard through his fist, and held.

Harry's orgasm broke out of him like a tidal wave.

 oo0oo 

Harry rested his forehead against the door jamb. He cast a quick Tergeo to get rid of the stickiness within his trousers and tried to get his breathing under control. He felt flushed and feverish and couldn't believe he had just come to the sight of Malfoy orgasming. Bloody hell, he was so grateful Malfoy was too far gone to have noticed him! Harry decided he would wait a couple of minutes for Malfoy to fall asleep and then sneak out of the flat and never think of this night again.

He was just starting to feel calm enough to leave when he heard a soft cry, rising in volume and intensity, coming from inside the bedroom. Without a second thought, Harry stuck his head back around the door.

Malfoy was crying in pain, curled up into a ball, his hands cupping his groin. He was crying louder and louder, and Harry rushed in, concern overrunning his embarrassment.

"Malfoy. Malfoy! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Malfoy's eyes were screwed shut and he seemed incapable of answering, barely managing to pant through the pain. Harry took in the dishevelled state of his bed, his damp hair and clammy skin, and realised something was indeed very wrong. He didn't know what to do. He stood there, next to the bed, looking helplessly at Malfoy and willing him to speak while almost panting in sympathy.

Eventually Malfoy's whimpering died down, and little by little Malfoy seemed to relax and uncurl, rolling onto his back with an arm flung over his eyes. His legs were spread wide apart and his cock, hard and red and swollen, was straining towards the ceiling. Harry's own prick twitched in his trousers.

"Enjoying the view, Potter?" Draco's voice was weak and lacked bite. He sounded totally exhausted.

Harry tore his eyes away from Malfoy's erection and dragged them slowly up his body, eventually reaching his face. He cleared his throat, embarrassed.

Malfoy was looking at him, ghostly pale. His eyes were red and his sweaty hair stuck to his head like he had just taken a shower. He sighed, turning his head towards the ceiling.

"So, what the hell is wrong?"

"If you must know, I was cursed last night, Potter. I came home with someone, and let's just say he didn't take it well when I asked him to leave."

"Someone cursed you because you asked them to leave?"

"Well, not exactly. He wanted to know _why_ , and _why not_ , and  _when are we going to meet again_. I might have told him to fuck off and that he was a lousy lay. The fucking asshole cursed me! I hate whiny people." Harry fought to supress a chuckle.

"You think this is funny, Potter?" Draco growled furiously. "I woke up this morning hard as fuck, but didn't think anything of it. I wanked in the shower, and felt a twitch of discomfort right after I came. When I went to get dressed I was still bloody hard, so I tried wanking again. And that's when I noticed what I had missed in the shower, that even though it felt like I was having a mind-blowing orgasm, nothing came out. I felt my balls tightening and my cock pulsing, but there was no semen, and the pain I got afterwards was more intense."

"What do you mean, no semen? Didn't you just say you had an orgasm?"

"Potter, do try to keep up. I said it _felt_ like an orgasm. My cock was pulsing and my balls contracting, but not a drop came out. Anyway, that's when I knew I was in deep shit and decided to take the day off. Only, if this doesn't stop, I just know I'm going to  _die_."

"But why can't you stop wanking? Just wait for your erection to subside! It's not so hard, Malfoy. No pun intended."

"Don't you think I've tried? I have rubbed my prick raw! It hurts every fucking time I touch it. But it feels like being under the Imperius, it doesn't matter how hard I try to resist, I end up wanking again. My balls feel like they are about to explode, the pain afterwards is excruciating and it worsens after every orgasm. It feels like a red hot knife is being driven straight through my balls and into my abdomen, Potter. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Draco closed his eyes.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm taking you to St. Mungo's immediately. They'll know what to do."

"Are you fucking kidding me? There is no way I'm going to let anyone see me in this sta.. Oh! Fuck. Fuck! It's starting again. Oh, gods!" He sounded desperately aroused and terrified at the same time.

Malfoy was panting hard, his hand inching towards his cock, and Harry watched, transfixed, as Malfoy's fingers closed around his painfully hard erection. He started to rub it dry, wincing at the burn on his chaffed skin. Harry's cock began to swell again.

"Fuck, it hurts! Gods, I need to come, I need to, Potter!" Malfoy reached down and rammed two fingers inside himself with a pained cry. "Ahh, Merlin help me!"

 _Bloody hell, that_ had _to hurt_. Harry winced. His cock felt like an iron bar inside his trousers and he desperately fought the urge to touch himself. Wouldn't be appropriate, he thought, even if this was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. _Bugger_. 

For a while, the only noise in the room was the sound of Malfoy wanking furiously, panting while Harry held his breath.

"Ahh, gods yes! Fuck, I'm...!" Malfoy arched off the bed, and Harry forgot his own predicament. Malfoy's mouth was open in a silent scream, and Harry could see his balls contracting and his slit fluttering. There was no ejaculate at all.

Malfoy held like that for what felt like ages before collapsing on the bed. Soon after, just like before, he curled into a ball with a pained scream, holding his rock hard dick in his hand and cupping his balls. He was panting and whimpering, and Harry suddenly undrestood the seriousness of the situation. This was so fucked up, and for once he didn't know how to help.

 

Eventually, Malfoy's pain seemed to subside, and Harry sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, you need help! Let me take you to St. Mungo's. I can assure you they won't think anything of it, they'll know what to do. Let me get you some water, you are shaking, for fuck sake."

Harry conjured a glass and filled it with a quick Aguamenti, but when he touched it to Malfoy's lips, he refused to drink.

"I can't! I haven't been able to... pass water since last night, " Malfoy blushed. "My bladder is full to bursting point, and it's agonizingly painful! But I can't urinate with my cock this hard, Potter. Drinking will only make it worse."

Harry hadn't considered this. His concern levels shot straight through the roof. "Come on, Malfoy. Enough of this. I'm taking you with me right now. Can you stand?"

Malfoy tried to sit up, but the pressure in his abdomen made him cry out. "I can't! I... you need to help me."

Harry took hold of Malfoy's legs and slid them towards the edge of the bed. Malfoy tried to move, but he found he couldn't lift himself up without starting an agony of pain. Finally, Harry managed to turn him across the bed and got his legs to dangle down the side. He hooked his arms under Draco's trying to pull him upright. And then it started again.

"Oh, fuck! I need to do it again, Potter!" Malfoy's hand took hold of his erection and started yanking it, biting his lips. Tears of pain welled in his eyes. Harry had had enough.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Harry forcefully removed Malfoy's hand from his prick and in the same motion, closed his lips around Malfoy's cock. Malfoy's loud cry ended in a sobbing mess of relief.

Harry closed his eyes. Having Malfoy's cock nestled in his mouth felt... interesting. Harry could appreciate just how hard Malfoy was, and how the skin felt chaffed and burning hot. Harry twirled his tongue around the shaft, trying to alleviate the soreness, and drawing a deep moan from Malfoy.

"Oh. Ffff..."

Harry smiled around the cock in his mouth, sliding his tongue soothingly all over it, listening to Malfoy make the most delicious sounds. Harry drew his lips wetly up the hard length, letting it slide against his tongue, then licking just under the head and dragging the tip across the slit. Malfoy began to tremble under his hands, panting and moaning uncontrollably. Then Harry bobbed his head all the way down and as he pulled back up, he gave it a tentative suck. Malfoy  _screamed_. Suddenly, Harry wanted nothing more than to make Malfoy cry with pleasure, and he started sucking in earnest as he undid his own flies, letting his painfully hard cock spring free.

"Harry, Fuck,  _Harry_!" Malfoy was pumping his hips now, thrusting frantically into Harry's mouth, and Harry started fondling his balls, holding them gently, amazed at how swollen they were. Malfoy was a mess of incoherent sounds, and Harry was so desperatly aroused, he was certain he would explode if he didn't touch himself soon. He took Malfoy's cock as deep as he could manage, relaxing his throat and swallowing around the head. He felt Draco's balls draw up and tighten as Malfoy cried out.

"Oh fuck. Oh, God. Oh, fuck Harry! I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, Gods,  _Harry_!"

Harry sucked hard and Draco came with a desperate cry, shooting what felt like an ocean of ejaculate down Harry's throat, filling his mouth, spilling down his chin, pooling on the sheets beneath them, making Harry choke and gag and swallow and try to hold on. And when at last Harry let go of Malfoy's barely softening prick, he realised Draco had fainted. 

oo0oo 

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty," Harry smiled as Draco opened his eyes. "How do you feel? You had me worried there for a while."

After Malfoy passed out, Harry had brought himself off with a few strokes, embarrassed that he had got so worked up when Draco was suffering from a painful curse. But then again, Harry couldn't imagine anyone who wouldn't have got unbearably aroused while giving Malfoy a blow job. It just wasn't possible.

Draco looked around the room, noticing that he was lying on clean sheets on a freshly made bed. He looked up at Harry, confused. "Potter, what...?" He slid his hand down over the sheets and checked himself. He sighed. Even though he wasn't anywhere as hard as before, and thank fuck for that, he still had an erection. Draco closed his eyes.

"Do you think you could manage to go to the bathroom? You know, to..." Harry waved his hand in the general direction of Draco's groin, and Draco blushed. "I think I could. I need to try anyway."

Draco sat up, gritting his teeth at the sudden, painful pressure on his bladder, and got to his feet. He stumbled, fighting a dizzy spell. Harry put his arm around his waist, holding him up.

"Potter, I'm naked! And I think I can manage to piss without your help, thank you very much!"

"I've had your cock in my mouth and you're still behaving like a prissy ponce. Come on, Malfoy."

They got to the bathroom and Harry positioned Draco in front of the open bowl. He then took a step back and waited.

"Do you intend to watch me urinate?"

"Just in case you feel weak:"

Draco tried for a while, but nothing happened.

"Potter, you need to get out. I can't do it with you watching!"

Harry turned his back to him. "Try now"

For a while, nothing happened. Then Harry heard a very familiar tinkling, followed by a deep groan. He truned around, fearing Draco would fall. And then he wished he hadn't. Draco was keeping himself upright with a hand agains the wall, the other holding his cock. His eyes were screwed shut and he was moaning with pleasure and relief. He looked like he was having a fucking orgasm, and Harry's prick got immediately hard again, as if he hadn't come twice in the last few hours.  _Fuck. I'm so screwed._  

oo0oo

"I still think I should take you to St. Mungo's." Harry was sitting on Draco's bed, sharing a sandwich with Draco, who was reclining on his pillows as he was still feeling weak.

"No. I've ejaculated, Potter. I managed to empty my bladder. And I haven't felt the need to wank since I came, even if my erection hasn't gone completely. There must be a reason for that, and the only one I can see is that  _you_  put your mouth on my dick." He took another bite of his sandwich, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"I'm flattered, really, but I'm not that good." Harry took a sip of juice and winked over the rim of his glass.

Malfoy snorted. "I didn't mean that it happened because it was you  _in particular_ , but rather that having someone other than my hand doing it made a huge difference. I think maybe fucking somebody might do the trick and break the curse." He concentrated on chewing, not meeting Harry's eyes, then took a small sip of water and waited.

Harry didn't say a word for the longest time.

"Are you asking me to let you fuck me, Malfoy?"

"I'd consider it a personal favour."

Harry snorted.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind..." Malfoy's eyes opened wide and he paled. "Oh gods, Potter. I think it's going to happen again!"

"What? How do you know?"

Malfoy handed his tray over to Harry and drew the sheets back sharply. Harry could see that his penis, which had been only half hard, was now fully engorged and straining again. Harry blushed.

"Do you want me to, you know, help you with that?"

"I would appreciate it if you would consent to- Oh fuck!" All of a sudden, Malfoy was frantic. He took hold of his cock, laying back on the pillows with his eyes closed and started massaging his erection, whimpering needily. Harry was instantly hard. He walked over to the dresser to leave their trays.

"Potter." Malfoy's voice was strained. "Potter, don't go. I need to come again." He lifted his knees and let his legs fall to the sides. "Will you... Fuck, Harry, I need you to touch me."

Harry was panting heavily as he walked back to the bed, his eyes fixed on Malfoy.

"I need to feel your hands on me, please Harry. Please, I need your mouth on my cock," Malfoy's gravelly, desperate words were going straight to Harry's prick. "I need you to touch me, lick me, bite me, gods, make me come, Potter. I need to come inside you. My balls are so full, so heavy, I can feel them throbbing and I'm aching so much, I need to empty myself in you, please, Harry." His words ended on a hoarse whisper and he was speeding up his stroking, his cock full and red and heavy and absolutely beautiful. With an angry growl, Harry got rid of his clothing and kneeled on the bed.

"What you _need_ is to stop touching yourself if you want to fuck me, Malfoy, or it will be over before we start."

"Can't, have no control over this," Malfoy gritted out.

Harry straddled Draco's legs and grabbed his wrists, forcing his hands off his prick and back. Holding them with one hand, Harry reached for his wand and cast an Incarcerous, binding Malfoy's wrists to the headboard while he thrashed wildly under him.

"Bloody hell, Potter! You don't understand!" Draco sounded panicked. "I need to come, please let go of my hands, please, I need to touch my cock. It hurts!"

Harry canted his hips and rubbed his erection agains Malfoy's, who bucked up with a sob, trying to get more friction.

"More... not enough..." He was desperate for relief, and frotting wasn't providing enough pressure. Harry's eyes were intent on his face.

"Let me ride you." Malfoy's eyes opened and he looked a Harry with a curiously fond expression. Harry conjured some lube and started preparing himself, his eyes never leaving Malfoy's. After only a few minutes, Harry decided it'd have to do. Malfoy was frantic, and Harry was desperate to feel that cock filling him. He would relish the burn. He conjured more lube and started appliying it to Draco's cock, massaging the lube all over it until Malfoy was sobbing with need and it was slick and shiny and leaking pre-come. He then massaged his balls and probed behind, rubbing circles on his perineum and inching towards his anus. Malfoy's heavy pants mingled with his moans, his hips bucking jerkily, trying to get more friction on his aching cock.

"Hurry up, Potter, " he murmured. I need to- I need you. Please."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Without a word, he grabbed Draco's cock and positioned the head agains his entrance. He tried to relax as he bore down on it, breathing deeply when the head breached his entrance.

With short careful movements, he inched down on Malfoy's cock until he was completely seated. Harry took a deep breath and looked at Malfoy, who hadn't made a sound throughout. Malfoy was flushed a deep pink, but his eyes shone bright and clear. His arms strained agains the bindings.

"Free my hands."

Harry cast a quick Finite and Draco grabbed Harry's hips and bucked up. Harry's eyes flutterred closed.

"You feel amazing, did you know that?"

Harry started circling his hips, lifting up very slightly and bearing down again, Draco whimpered. "Harder. Fuck yourself on me."

Leaning back on his arms, Harry started moving in earnest. Draco was thrusting up, and Harry would meet him half way, pushing back hard, his cock bouncing against his belly. At this angle, Draco's cock was bumping against Harry's prostate with every thrust, and Harry was moaning uncontrollably, leaking a river of pre-come. He felt a hand massaging his cock and cried out.

"Malfoy... you're gonna... make me come.," Harry panted.

"S'alright, I'm gonna come myself." Draco gritted out. "I need to turn us over, Potter, hold on to me:"

Draco had more purchase in the new positon, his thrusting getting deeper and harder, and he knew he was about to lose it. He reached a hand between their bodies and continued where he had left, tugging on Harry's engorged, leaking cock. Harry wimpered.

"Ahh, Harry! Fuck, I can't hold it! It's going to explode out of me, gods, Harry!"

The force of his orgasm took Draco by surprise, and he cried and rammed his cock into Harry, as far as it would go. He started pulsing and shaking as his orgasm tore through him, fucking his come into Harry, sobbing and spurting and emptying himself. He lost his rhythm, thrusting erratically through the mess of come and lube that was now dripping out of Harry and onto the sheets, and he fucked and pulsed and came and kept fucking until he had nothing left, and even then he kept thrusting weakly, his body still wrecked by spasms and contractions. Harry was holding him tight, and he kissed Draco's tears, his face, his chin, and finally his lips, suckilng tentatively on them, probing with his tongue until Draco groaned loudly and parted them, touching Harry's tongue with his own. Harry moaned, thrusting into Draco's stomach as he plundered his mouth uncontrollably, and Draco realized he hadn't come yet.

Draco pushed up on trembling arms and looked down at Harry's cock. It was sticky with pre-come, rock hard and flushed an angry shade of purple. He licked his lips and pulled his softening cock out of Harry. A surge of come and lube gushed out as he did, drenching the sheets. Harry blushed, mortified.

"May I?"

For an answer, Harry canted his hips, desperate to come. Draco slid back and settled between Harry's legs, considering the sight before him for a second. Tentatively, he wrapped his hand around the shaft and tugged. Harry whimpered.

All of a sudden, Draco  _needed_  that cock in his mouth. He touched his tongue to the head, probing into the slit to taste the clear liquid beading there. He hummed, taking him deep into his mouth in one long slide against his tongue, and sucked. Harry cried out loudly.

"God, Malfoy, yes!" He bucked his hips, and Draco let him fuck his mouth. It took less than one minute, and Harry was coming with a loud shout, shooting great spurts of ejaculate down Draco's throat. Draco kept suckling weakly until Harry whimpered, overstimulated. He let go of Harry's soft cock and flopped back onto the matress.

oo0oo 

"How- how do you feel?" Harry was still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't know," Draco panted. "Better. Relieved. The bed is wet, though."

"But is your cock soft now?"

Draco slid a hand between his legs and closed his eyes with a sigh. "No, I'm still half hard. What the fuck am I going to do?"

"There is always St. Mungo's," Harry yawned. "Though I won't complain if you want to have a go again later. It was mind-blowing, Draco."

Draco reached for Harry's wand and begun to cast cleansing spells. Harry grumbled crossly.

"Stop being such a baby, Potter. We can't sleep on a pool of come, and ugh, you are really sticky. Scougify!"

Feeling clean and wam, Harry smiled drowsily and snuggled up, reaching for Malfoy's warm body as sleep ovetook him.

oo0oo 

Harry woke up to a hand fondling his cock. He opened his eyes to sunlight pouring brightly through the open curtains. Harry didn't know how long he'd slept, but whether it was now Saturday morning or afternoon, he was still exhausted. Harry smiled, remembering the mind-blowing sex they had the previous night and butterflies fluttered in his belly. He felt relaxed, contented, excited, happy. Harry laughed out loud, putting his hand over Malfoy's, stilling his strokes.

"Malfoy, you are molesting me," he teased."And good morning to you too!" Draco planted light kisses on Harrys neck. "You know, I'm afraid I'm utterly spent." He turned around and met Malfoy's stunning eyes. Malfoy was panting heavily and Harry felt his steel-hard cock prodding against his hip. He could tell Draco was wanking with a steady rhythm, and Harry looked at him searchingly, full of concern.

"Still under the curse, then?" Malfoy nodded, and when Harry turned, accidentally brushing against the head of his cock, he moaned needily. "We really need to have someone look at you before you kill us both.  _Killer orgasms_. That would be quite the headline."

"You are looking at me. That's all I need."

Draco's voice was so hoarse and gruff, that Harry felt his cock twitch. His heart skipped a beat and he kissed Draco's mouth with an urgency that belied his tiredness. "I have an idea."

Draco's hand was speeding up, and he made a pained gesture. Harry sat up and turned to Draco. "I'm afraid I'll have to bind your hands again, love."

Draco nodded, smiling at the endearment. His hand was still flying on his cock, and when Harry made to pry it away, he tried his damnest to comply. It wasn't easy. He kept bucking his hips and sobbing soflty as Harry bound him to the headboard again. "Shh. It'll be alright, Draco. Trust me."

Once Draco was bound and squirming on the bed, Harry conjured some oil.

"I'm going to massage your prostate," Harry explained. "We'll get it all out of you. Then I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your life." Draco opened his eyes wide.

"Malf-" he cleared his throat. "Malfoys don't bottom, Potter. "

"So you've never had your prostate stimulated?"

"Well, of course I have;" Malfoy blushed fiercely. "I have, you know, put my finger in there once or twice, to see what all the fuss was about. It' wasn't anything I'd care to repeat." He pouted, and Harry couldn't supress a chuckle.

"If that is all the experience you've had, you are in for a treat."

Malfoy still looked unconvinced, and Harry sighed.

"Look, Malfoy," Harry uncorked the vial as he spoke. "You still can't get your erection to subside. I've been thinking, and what if this guy's intention was to have you wanking relentlessly unless you bottomed for someone? Maybe he was trying to teach you a lesson. You obviously need to be with a partner in order to ejaculate. I think this is worth trying."

Draco nodded once. Without a word, he bent his knees and raised his hips. Harry put a pillow beneath him and drizzled some warm oil over his shaft and down his crack, coating it and his balls as his hand worked Draco's buttocks. Draco moaned.

Harry held Draco's shaft in a tight grip and slid his other hand down, massaging his balls and his perineum. Tentatively, he swept a finger over Draco's anus, and Draco gasped, screwing his eyes shut.

"Shhh. Relax. This is going to feel so good! Trust me."

He started to massage his hole over and over, occassionally pressing down on his entrance, but never going in, and he felt it slowly relax and loosen. On an impulse, he touched his tongue to Dracos's hole, then closed his lips over it and sucked. Draco cried out loudly.

"Harry" What-!" His voice died when he felt the tip of Harry's tongue breaching him. He took in a big gulp of air, his dick leaking. Harry chuckled on him, making Draco squirm. He then run the flat of his tongue over his hole, up his perineum and sucked his balls into his mouth. Draco moaned loudly. Harry continued licking up Draco's shaft, and when he got to the tip he closed his mouth over it and sucked.

"Har- ry! I'm gonna come, gods, Harry!"

Harry removed his mouth and pressed hard on the base of Draco's cock. He pumped his own prick -now fully erect, and went back to pour more oil onto Draco's entrance.

"I'm going to insert a finger now,"Harry told him gruffly as he gently rubbed the hole over and over until it felt pliant and relaxed. He lapped at Draco's balls, massaging them with his tongue and distracting him as he inserted the tip of his finger. Draco clenched. "Relax, I promise you'll enjoy this, Malfoy."

Harry kept pressing on, pushing his finger in to the first knuckle and moving it around. It was the strangest feeling, Draco thought. He kept trying to push the finger out, but Harry was unrelenting. He had just inserted it half way up to the second knuckle when Draco moaned uncontrollably. "Harry, what- Ahh, God!" he cried as Harry closed in on that spot and swept his finger over it again and again. Fiery white heat ignited deep in the pit of Draco's belly and shot up to his brain, his spine, over his bollocks, his cock, fire consuming his whole body. Draco was moaning and panting heavily as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through him. Harry didn't stop massaging.

"Oh, gods, Oh, fuck! I'm going to explode, my cock is going to explode, Harry, I'm going to burst!" Draco kept babbling and moaning incoherently, repeating Harry's name again an again.

Harry pulled out and inserted a second finger. Draco cried out. "Ohhh fuck- It feels... so good, so good... it hurts, Harry! Let me come, ah, I need to feel my come shooting out of me, now, now, I need to... oooh! Fuck, Harry!"

Draco spread his legs wide and bore down hard on Harry's hand, his puckered little hole swallowing his fingers hungrily. "I need to come, now, I need to, gods, I need to come" he kept chanting, and Harry started massaging his shaft in time with the stroking of his prostate, his thumb spreading out Draco's pre-ejaculate with every upwards sweep. He started pumping in earnest, and Draco felt his orgasm build like a tsunami. His balls drew up tight, and Harry chose that moment to close his lips around his weeping head and suck hard, while at the same time pressing on his prostate. Draco groaned, then screamed and exploded in a tidal wave of come, his arse contracting in hard rhytnmical spasms on Harry's fingers, spurting wave after wave of ejaculate down Harry's throat. His screams went on and on and there was so much semen that Harry had to let go, amazed at the sheer volume of it, still shooting strongly out of Draco's cock. Eventually, the spasms got weaker and they slowly dwindled, Draco's cock twitching occassionally as he released the last weak spurts of come. 

oo0oo 

"How do you feel?" Harry's voice was strained. It had taken sheer willpower not to come when Draco did. Harry had to squeeze the base of his cock so hard, he saw stars. He was still painfully aroused, his balls heavy and full, his prick like steel held on a loose grip.

Draco's voice was hoarse as Harry strived to hear him. "Like I've been turned to jelly. Empty. Hollow. Aching in places I didn't know I had."

"You know I still need to fuck you. Can you bear it?"

Draco sighed. "We better get it over with, I suppose. This better work, Potter."

Harry started massaging oil onto his cock. Draco's hole was dripping lube, and Harry possitioned himself at the entrance. He looked up at Draco and realised his wrists were still bound to the bed. He released them with a Finite and they dropped like dead weights to the pillows behind Draco's head.

"Can you lift your legs to my shoulders?" Draco shook his head weakly.

Harry lifted Draco's legs, first one and then the other so that they rested on his shoulders. He then pushed in, breaching the tight ring of Draco's hole. The pressure was unbearable. Harry held for a second, trying to gauge Draco's discomfort, but although Draco was wincing, he didn't seem in too much pain. Harry pushed forwards, inching his prick slowly into Draco's passage, and then he brushed against something that made Draco buck and whimper.

"Ah, there it is again." Harry started thrusting shallowly, bumping and brushing Draco's prostate every time he moved, ignoring Draco's cries of "too much, it's too much" because he knew he had to do this. In no time, Draco was fully erect and leaking precome. Asking for more and pushing back. Harry couldn't contain his lust any longer and he rammed all the way in. Draco cried out.

Harry lowered his body, positioning his hands some way behind Draco's head and bending Draco almost in half. He was thrusting shallowly, trying to stave off his orgasm, the tightness and pressure around his cock an unbearable agony of pleasure. Draco's prick was caught between their bellies, now smooth and slick with Draco's pre-come. Draco was jabbing his prick through the mess of slick, clenching and shoving and leaking, and so hard Harry couldn't believe it, massaging Harry's cock with every clench of his muscles. Harry was so close that it hurt him to actually have to hold back.

"Harry, I'm going to come again." Draco sounded breathless and somewhat surprised. "I need to, I'm so hard, Harry!"

Harry started thrusting in earnest. He could let go now, since Draco was so close. He needed to come desperately, the pleasure-pain in his groin demanding release. Draco's cock felt burning hot against his belly, and his moans sounded more and more urgent. His legs fell off Harry's shoulders and he bent his knees, using his thighs to push up, almost lifting Harry in his urgency.

"Malfoy..." Draco opened his eyes and Harry mashed their mouths together, plunging his tongue urgently into Draco's mouth, relishing the feel and the taste of Draco's tongue against his. He felt his orgasm tearing out of him and shoved his cock as hard and as deep as he could. The first spurt of come took him by surprise and he cried out loudly. Harry kept thrusting through his release until he felt the heat of Draco's own orgasm and heard him shout his pleasure. Harry took Draco's lip between his own and kissed him sweely, savouring the last waves of their climax. Mindful not to crush Draco, he pulled out and collapsed, completey spent.

 oo0oo 

"Potter, it worked!" Draco laughed out loud. "It's over!" 

"Good. Feeling better now?" Harry smiled.

"Somewhat."

Harry grabbed his pillow and flung it at Draco's face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You being a prat. And If you are only feeling _somewhat_ better, I'll need to keep trying, don't you think?"*

Draco looked horrified. "Fuck's sake, Potter, give us a rest! I'm abstaining from sex for a least a month. A man needs to recover."

Harry chuckled.

oo0oo 

_"Potter. Something is up. Please inform Robbards I'm taking the day off. –M"_

 

Harry stared at the note unblinkingly for a good few minutes. With a determined look, he got up and grabbed his Auror cloak.

"Oi, Ron! Malfoy and I have field work to do. Tell Robbards I'm clocking out early."

Ron smirked. "Oh, yeah? And what exactly are you _working_ on? Malfoy?" Harry blushed.

"Never you mind, Ron. Just pass on the message."

"Sure, mate. Have fun!" Ron snickered and clapped him hard on the back. Harry pretty much run to the Floo.

"Malfoy's flat!"

 oo0oo 

Malfoy's apartment was dark and silent. Harry stood next to the fireplace, listening intently. Suddenly, he heard a moan coming from the direction of Malfoy's bedroom. Harry walked quietly to the half open door. He stopped behind it and listened.

"Well, are you coming in, Potter?" Harry started. He pushed the door open and walked in confidently, then looked at the bed and stopped short.

Malfoy was lying on his back, completely naked, cock hard and red and leaking. He was palming his erection slowly, up, squeeze, down. repeat, trembling with the effort to appear calm. Harry's prick was immediately rock hard.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy."

Harry approached the bed. "What is it? Cursed again?" His voice was hoarse and a little breathless.

"No. Just horny. But _you_ will indeed get cursed if you don't jump on this bed immediately. Now Potter, _I need to come_." Draco smirked at the look on Harry's face.

"What happened to your month of abstinence?" Harry chuckled. "It's only been three days!"

"Potter, a man has needs. But if you think you're too exhausted to meet them..."

Harry pounced on the bed, kicking his shoes off. He crawled up between Malfoy's legs in full Auror gear. Malfoy's eyes shone with lust.

"Are you going to fuck me, Potter?" Draco let his legs fall open, giving Harry a playful, mock-challenging look.

In lieu of an answer, Harry kissed him hard. Then he pried Malfoy's hand off his prick and, with a swish of his wand, bound his wrists to the headboard.

 


End file.
